


Love Notes Day

by dazedquasars



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Multi, i just want my babies to be happy, i tried i guess, post-trk, this had minimal editing bc im a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedquasars/pseuds/dazedquasars
Summary: The women of 300 fox way were what one might call "odd". And so, in being odd, they did odd things, like chanting in Latin late at night, not using the internet, and celebrating strange, obscure holidays. 
Blue celebrates her favourite holiday- Love Notes day





	

When Richard Campbell Gansey III woke up on the 26th of September, he immediately wished that he hadn’t. Not because it was a Monday morning, although it was a contributing factor, but instead because he had woken up at 3am. Again.

Since he and Blue had started dating, sleeping had been a lot easier. His insomnia hadn’t disappeared, of course, but it seemed to calm down, making it easier for Gansey to sleep- he felt safe with her. It had been the same when they had started dating Henry- a sudden comfort that made him feel like he was home, no matter where they went. Henry hadn’t just completed the gang; he’d completed Blue and Gansey. And so, for a few, brief summer months, Gansey had slept in an almost regular pattern.

But then things had changed. Adam had gone to college a few weeks ago, leaving the group unsure and fractured. Ronan had barely left the Barns since then, and Gansey was worried about him. When he did join the trio he was silent and moody at best. He argued with Blue and with Henry and with Gansey until Gansey almost stopped sleeping completely. Last night he had managed to get to sleep at 11:49pm, but when he woke up at 3am on September 26th, he knew, without a doubt, that he would not get back to sleep.

Sighing, he grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and turned on his lamp. Sometimes Henry and Blue would sleepover, and just seeing them would help Gansey feel calmer, but Blue had work the next morning and Henry was visiting his mother. Gansey was alone.

He gently picked up his new journal and a pen from his desk. This was not his old, worn, Glendower journal; it was a new one- a gift from Henry. Henry had suggested it as something to fill the void Glendower had left behind- a scrapbook of sorts, documenting the group’s friendship, and soon, the trio’s road trip. Gansey flipped through the pages, looking at the photos and mementos of the summer, until he reached his latest page. He smiled fondly at a selfie of Blue and Henry grinning at the camera that he had printed out, and then turned the page.

_That’s odd_ he thought. There, under the 26th of September, someone had neatly stuck a folded piece of paper. He opened it carefully, to see a note written in sparkly blue ink.

_Dear Gansey,_

_Thank you so much for everything. Before I met you I didn’t think it was possible to love another person this much. I certainly never thought it would be worth it to murder someone just for a kiss, but it (almost) was. I hope that one day I can make you as happy as you have made me. I love you._

_Jane x_

Gansey smiled warmly down at the note. He didn’t know what had brought it on, but it filled him with that strange, happy feeling again. Warmth. Comfort. Home.

* * *

 

When Henry Cheng woke up on the 26th of September he immediately wished that he hadn’t. It was a Monday- a Monday of all days- and what was more, he wasn’t with the two loves of his life. He hadn’t told them that they were the loves of his life- he thought perhaps it was a bit forward. And, well, it was cringey, really. Henry had a reputation that no one believed in to uphold. But that was beside the point, because instead of spending his Monday morning with them, he was in his old bed in his mother’s house. And it sucked.

Henry had spent the past day being talked at by his mother. She told him about her life- the deals she made, the people she met, the places she visited. She also told him about his life- the colleges he could and should go to, the connections he would make, the career paths most suitable for him. When she had started talking about how he’d meet a nice girl and settle down soon, he excused himself and went to bed.

Which left him here. He checked his phone- it was 7:30 (that’s what you get from going to bed at 9pm he supposed) and there was no signal. He tossed his phone back down on the bed frustrated and scanned the room for something to do to avoid going downstairs. His eyes caught on a book sitting in his suitcase, one of the few things left unpacked. It was a book that Blue had recommended to him- some sci-fi thing that she had gushed about with shining eyes and a smile on her face so adorable that Henry couldn’t say no.

He swung his legs out of the bed and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing the book and an old sweater of Gansey's from a pile of clothes in the suitcase. He pulled it on, breathing in the familiar scent, and read the blurb of the book. It seemed fairly interesting- perhaps not his kind of thing, but Blue had promised him that it was diverse on top of being well-written. He flicked through the pages, but the book opened neatly onto the first page- probably due to the folded piece of paper wedged inside. The front read "To be opened on the 26th of September." Henry quickly checked his phone- that was definitely today’s date- and carefully unfolded the note. He smiled at the rather fitting blue sparkly ink.

_Dear Henry,_

_As much as you are a huge mega nerd, I am infinitely grateful that you became part of my life. You’re one of the best friends that I’ve ever had and I love you so much. You're sweet, and kind, and funny and you make me and Gansey so happy, so I wanted to thank you._

_Blue x_

_P.S. For the record, I am also a huge mega nerd, and would not accept anything less for my boyfriend._

Henry grinned at the note hid it at the bottom of his suitcase, before getting back into bed to read.

* * *

 

When Ronan Lynch woke up on the 26th of September, he really, really wished that he hadn’t. He had a raging hangover and the light coming in from the not-quite-closed curtains really wasn’t helping. What had happened last night? He knew for a fact that alcohol was involved, but all detail past that was a hazy fuzz at the back of his mind- buried way, way under his headache. He grabbed his phone to check the time, but his phone had been left open on the calls app; Ronan had left Adam 8 voicemails. _Fuck._

Since he and Adam had started dating, Ronan had almost stopped drinking entirely. He had stopped getting smashed past the point of comprehension at least. Adam had always hated alcohol and what it did to people. Ronan understood exactly why, and after everything Adam had gone through, he would have hated to put him through anything even close to that situation ever again. So he had stopped drinking. Besides, with Adam there, talking him through his insomnia, holding him after his nightmares, calming even his wildest moods, there was no need to drink anyway.

Except Adam had graduated. Except Adam had got into Yale. Except Adam had left.

Ronan tried so hard not to resent him. They had both known this was coming for a long time and Ronan would have murdered anyone who dared get in Adams way. But he had gotten so used to Adam’s comforting presence that he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He felt uncomfortable and unwelcome around Sarchengsey- who knew it was possible a fourth fucking wheel?

He was just so angry. And he was angry that he was angry; his emotions were all tangled, contorted. But he had to let it go- for Adam’s sake. Or at least pretended to- and what better way to pretend than with the burn of alcohol in his throat?

But now he had gone and fucked everything up. He had wanted to ring Adam constantly since he’d left, but he’d held back. Adam hadn’t called him much either- probably due to homework, but Ronan couldn’t help think that Adam was enjoying himself too much, too distracted by his new college friends to even miss Ronan, let alone want to call him. Except now Ronan had left Adam 8 incredibly drunk voicemails that he couldn’t even remember. If Adam was unwilling to talk to Ronan before, he was going to absolutely hate him now.

After lying there feel sick and sorry for himself for a good twenty minutes more, Ronan decided that he needed to ring Adam to apologise. But first, he needed coffee. Taking a deep breath, he got out, or more accurately, fell out of bed. Slowly, and without a lack of cursing, Ronan made his way down the stairs towards the messy kitchen of the Barns. Much to his relief (or perhaps slight disappointment), he did not die going down the stairs. But when he reached the bottom, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. On the floor, on top of the steadily growing pile of letters under the letter plate in the front door, was a very pink, very glittery envelope. Ronan scowled at it for several moments, as if a dark look could make it disappear, but after failing, he rolled his eyes and picked it up, and walked into the kitchen.

After chugging his coffee blearily, Ronan finally turned his attention back to the envelope. He scowled at it once again, but after it stayed just as hideous and real as ever, he flipped it over and opened it. Inside was a note written in sparkly blue pen. Ronan slumped into a chair as he read.

_Dear Asshole,_

_I’m writing this note because although you are, as previously stated, an asshole, you’re my favourite asshole. You’re one of my best friends in the whole world, for so many reasons. You’re sweet, and honest and brave and loyal and I couldn’t imagine life without you around to annoy me, or to annoy Gansey with me. And I know you’re hurting right now, and it’s okay that you are, but I’m always here for you, no matter what._

_From, the other asshole x_

_P.S. When Adam calls you, pick up._

Ronan stared at the note. She really was an asshole, but he couldn’t help smiling slightly anyway. He stood up to put the note on the fridge but was interrupted by the loud buzzing of his phone. He grabbed it and glanced down, and found to his surprise that it was Adam. He looked back at the note before picking up his phone. Whoever said that girl wasn’t a psychic?

* * *

 

When Adam Parrish woke up on the 26th of September, he was too exhausted to register any feelings. Wearily turning his alarm off, he dragged himself out of bed. College had turned out to be even more work than Aglionby, which wasn’t all that surprising really, but even with Adam only working two jobs, he was struggling to function. Before 12pm that day, he had a four hour shift, a lecture, and if he was lucky, maybe some spare time to get an essay finished.

And yet on top of that, he still had time to feel guilty. He had promised to call Ronan regularly, but it had been over two weeks now since they had last spoken. It was all Adam could think about through his shifts, but he was too scared to ring Ronan. What if he was angry at Adam for not calling? Or worse, what if he hadn’t even noticed and was too busy hanging out with the others to even think about Adam? These thoughts went around and around in Adam’s head relentlessly, until he couldn’t even bear to look at his phone.

He forced his way through his shift, trying to distract himself with giving customers fake smiles as he scanned their groceries. After a tedious four hours, he drove back to the campus and sat through his lecture, stabbing himself with his pen to keep awake. He listened, took notes and asked questions like an ideal student, but was incredibly relieved when the class ended and he could slump back to the library to get some work done quietly.

Adam liked the atmosphere of the library. The lamps gave it a warm glow, and although everyone was friendly, it was quiet and comfortable. Adam sat in his usual chair in the corner of the library and pulled his crappy third hand laptop, his textbooks, and his planner out of his bag. He was so exhausted that he almost didn’t notice the folded note addressed to him that was tucked into his planner under the 26th of September. He pulled it out carefully, smiling at the familiar handwriting as he read.

_Dear Adam,_

_I’m so proud of you. Ridiculously, insanely, stupidly proud- of everything you’ve achieved, and everything you’re going to achieve. You’re an amazing person._

_I miss you though._

_I don’t think I’ll ever get used to not seeing someone I love every day, but I’m so happy that you’re doing exactly what you wanted. I hope that you’re allowing yourself breaks now and then, and I hope we’ll see you soon._

_Blue x_

_P.S. give Ronan a call soon. He’d never admit it to us, but he misses you._

 

Adam shook his head in disbelief. Blue somehow knew exactly what to say, when to say it and, it seemed, how to get a personalised note from Henrietta into his planner. He took a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his bag, glancing guiltily at the missed calls from Ronan, and dialled the number.

* * *

 

The women of 300 fox way were what one might call "odd". And so, in being odd, they did odd things, like chanting in Latin late at night, not using the internet, and celebrating strange, obscure holidays. That’s why when Blue Sargent woke up on the 26th of September; she was feeling both completely anxious and completely excited.

Blue's family did celebrate ordinary holidays of course, like Thanksgiving and the Fourth of July, but in a fairly low-key way. However, they did also enjoy celebrating many other holidays that most people had never heard of. Create a vacuum day for instance. Or international sceptics day. Or, one of Blue's favourites, September 26th- Love Notes Day.

Every September 26th, Blue would make sure that all the women of the house received a personal note from her, and she would receive one from each of them in return. It was silly and small but it made her happy to know that people loved her, and they knew she loved them back.

And this year, she knew of a few people who deserved to feel that happiness.

So she had plotted and planned, drafted and edited, schemed and devised until she had a special note for each of the people she loved the most in this world, left in a place that she knew they would find.

At 7am, she got up and slipped notes under the doors of each woman in the house, and an extra under Maura's door for Mr Gray. At 7:30 she at a hearty breakfast of half a yoghurt, and got ready for work. By 8:30 she was daydreaming at the counter of Nino's, hoping that her plans had worked out, wanting to be with her boys. At 2:30, she practically burst out of the restaurant, almost forgetting to take off her apron as she ran to the bus stop.

By 3, she was at the graveyard.

It didn't take her long to find the grave stone. The route from the gates was embedded into her mind- she couldn't forget it if she wanted to. Blue took a breath to clear her head and sat down.

"Hi Noah,"

It had been a while since she had visited. 16 days if she could remember correctly- September 10th was the day that she, Henry and Gansey had booked their plane to Ecuador. She had gushed on and on to Noah about how excited she was, and felt guilty afterwards that he couldn't go anywhere.

She didn't know if he could still hear her. They women of 300 fox way were decisively split on the matter- but then, she supposed, so was the rest of humanity. What an odd concept death was.

After laying the small bouquet of flowers she had picked from her garden, Blue sat cross-legged and began to tell Noah about her fortnight- Henry's jokes and wisecracks, Gansey's excitement at some article about Pluto's X-rays, the way she missed Adam and worried for Ronan. Small stuff. Usual stuff. Stuff that Noah didn't get to see anymore. A tear dropped quietly off her cheek.

After a while, the sun was dropping lower and lower in the sky. As much as Blue loved autumn, she didn't love the shorter days. Wiping away a tear, she stood quickly and took an envelope out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon. I promise I'll come back and visit as soon as possible though- although I suppose I say that every time," She smiled sadly, "Anyway I have something for you. I made sure it had extra glitter, too!" She gently laid the sparkly envelope against the stone and paused for a second.

"I miss you, Noah." She said quietly and turned away to walk back to the bus stop.

* * *

 

_Dear Noah,_

_I miss you. We all do. We regret not spending more time with you when you were with us, regret teasing you and not hearing you out when you made odd suggestions. I wish I had known you when you were alive. You were the happiest, loveliest, funniest boy in the world, and when you were alive you were even more. You deserve life. You deserve love. You deserve so, so much better, and though I can’t offer you that, I can offer you remembrance. Thank you for everything. Happy love notes day._

_Blue x_

**Author's Note:**

> Hah so I started writing this 3 weeks in advance so that it would be ready to actually post on the 26th. I wrote 3/5ths of this on the 25th and 26th. I am a mess.   
> I have no clue how unis work and even less idea about how US unis work so a lot of Adam's section is based off tv shows lmao.  
> (also I couldn't remember if the books saaid anything about the women celbrating holidays so i just made some stuuf up lmao)  
> If you enjoyed this lemme know in the comments and come find me on tumblr @tineasum


End file.
